Autumn Came
by jaywithoutthekay
Summary: Kimiko Uzumaki has been alone for most of her life. Her mother and father are always off in different countries leaving her to do nothing but attend Ouran High. When Kimiko finally gathers up enough courage to confess her feelings to her long time love, will he feel the same way?
1. October 9th

It started mid-October. The sun was shining, the leaves were changing, and the summer heat was long gone. Everything changed for me that fall, some for the better and others for the worst. There was one thing that was undoubtedly good though, and his name was Takashi Morinozuka.

~October 9th~

I had been admiring him from afar. We had math, history, and physical education together. He was quite athletic yet intellectual at the same time. That's what I liked about him, his ability to be effortlessly great at everything, but be so reserved. Though I suppose a fool like me wouldn't stand a chance with that kind of perfection. Completely ignoring my science teacher I gazed out into the courtyard where Mori sat, enjoying his free period.

"Excuse me, Ms. Uzumaki, would you mind telling the class what the electrons in the outer shells of an atom are called?"

"Valence electrons." I answered without skipping a beat. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go to the restroom."

With a slight gesture of annoyance he dangled the pass by his side. I pushed back from my desk, grabbed the pass, and left the room.

Luckily there was no one in the bathroom. The silence of the stalls allowed me time to think. I stared into the mirror, picking out all of my features. With shoulder length curly caramel hair, fair skin, gentle features, and a skinny build I knew I was pretty looking. I'm good enough for him, I just have to trust myself and take the first step. My mind was made up, today was the day I would confess my love for Mori-san.

I stood at his locker and fiddled with the slip of paper in my pocket. I've had the note for months. but I never had the courage to do anything with it. Before the cowardice kicked in, I dropped it into the slit of the door and ran back to class.

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly. At the sound of the last bell I gathered my belongings and headed to the nearly abandoned hallway in the West Wing. I knew we would have the most privacy here. I waited there with my back turned to the entrance so I would have time to get my emotions in check before facing him. It wasn't long before I heard those footsteps and taking a deep breath, I turned around. He stood there expectantly without uttering a word and held out the note from earlier. I took it from him and shoved it in my bag.

"We've been going to school together for a while now, Mori-san and I know we haven't had a chance to have a proper conversation, but I would like you to know that I have developed feelings for you and I decided that you should now. I have never been to the Host Club; I wouldn't torture myself. The affection you give those girls is bought, paid for, not real at all. You probably have women falling all over you all the time, but I just wanted to let you know that I've had the feelings for a while."

Mori didn't do anything, just gazed at me. It was getting awkward. Although I didn't necessarily expect him to return my affections the silence stung.

"I'll just be going. See you later Mori-senpai." Waving weakly I walked past him back the way I came. Not more than two steps later I felt a warmth on my elbow.

"You should stop by the Host Club tomorrow, Kimiko."

I nodded, my back still turned to him. He slid his hand down to meet mine and lingered there for a second. His arm fell back down to his side and I that as my cue to walk home.


	2. October 10th

October 10th

The one thing that I never understood about Mori was Honey-senpai. I know that his family has worked for Honey's for generations, but why was he so entertained by him? They were polar opposites yet they bonded so well. I'd never really had that sort of relationship with someone. It was usually me in the back of the classroom or alone in my house. My parents hardly ever came home; Dad was always off pitching some new computer tech idea and Mom off in some foreign country with the richest of mates I'm sure. I learned not to mind a long time ago.

The day was over and I shuffled past the masses of bubbling girls and down to the Music Room. By the time I arrived it was already bustling with girls. In a way it disgusted me, it seemed to me that these girls were only depriving themselves of actual love and affection, but alas, I supposed the boys of the Host Club only did it to put a smile on girls' faces. That aspect I must admit was charming, though there was a fine line between this and what might appear to be prostitution. I chuckled to myself just as a boy with dark hair and rimless glasses approached me.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss? I'm afraid I haven't made your acquaintance. My name is Kyoya Ootori, may I ask yours?"

"I'm Kimiko Uzumaki, nice to meet you Kyoya. Have you seen Mori-san? He asked me to come today."

"He with some clients at the moment, but I would be honored to escort you to him."

He held out his hand and I delicately placed mine in his. I liked him, a polite, sweet talking boy. Even though I knew that his act was just a ruse it was nice for a change. He left me at the couch where Mori was quietly listening to what must have been about a dozen girls that were fawning over him. I curtsied to Kyoya and he bowed in return, then promptly returned to calculating figures on his clipboard.

"Um, hello Mori. I came like you asked."

The girls glared at me as if I had absolutely no business being in their presence. One girl laid her hand protectively over Mori's chest as if to keep him planted there. Instead of crooning some smooth excuse to why he had to go he simply stood up, placed his hand on my hip, and guided me to the back of the music room. We sat, I squirming with nervousness and the awkwardness of the immediate silence. I could feel them all staring at me, a slight tingling of the senses in the back of my head. I ignored it for the time being and concentrated on Mori-san.

"I've noticed that you're quite indifferent about the Club, am I correct?"

Slightly startled startled by his bluntness I replied, "Yes, I suppose. Though I do respect what you and your friends are doing. I'm not trying to be judgmental if that's what you mean."

"You interest me Kimiko, though sadly most of my time is spent here or tending to Honey-sama," he stood, prompting me to do the same. "I have talked it over with Kyoya and Tamaki and I would like to offer you a job as a waitress of sorts. After school at the Host Club bringing teas and cakes to the girls, but also as a figure of jealousy. The boys will flirt with you and sometimes compete for your attention, therefore earning the Club more business as the girls try to win over their favorite boy back over. What do you think Kimiko?"

From a business point of view, hiring me was brilliant. A girl with no interest in pursuing a relationship with any of the Hosts (except for Mori of course) takes all the "affection" away from the paying customers, making them jealous and inevitable coaxing them into buying more sessions. This was my chance, I could finally be with Mori-san.


	3. October 13th

October 13th

I began the following Monday. Kaoru and Hikaru picked out a typical black and white maid's outfit and Haruhi tied my hair back into low hanging pigtails with bows. They made me cute, I'll give them that, but it was awfully awkward to be out of uniform near all of these girls. Tamaki handed me a silver tray stacked with cakes and pastries to bring around the room. I was also equipped with a pocket notepad to take drink orders so I could make them in the kitchen. Admittedly, the hustle and bustle of the Club was far more entertaining than my empty household.

Putting on my best smile, I skipped around flirtatiously, making eye contact with every wide eyed or envious girl.

"Strawberry shortcake, Honey-senpai?" Though technically he wasn't my senior, I felt the "senpai" added a perky touch.

"Oh thank you Kimi-chan! I just love your outfit, you look so pretty! Girls, have you met Kimi-chan? She's the absolute bestest!"

I waved to them, smiled, bowed, then got the heck out of there before the ice of their stares froze me solid. This routine repeated throughout the day, from boy to boy, place to place, until it was closing time.

"You did very well for your first day, Kimi-san. Your hard work is much appreciated."

"It's no problem, Kyoya-san. I think I'm beginning to like the Host Club."

He grinned and everyone slowly gathered around us. Tamaki took the lead.

"Great day's work everybody! The Host Club will certainly do well this year, especially with Kimiko around. Which reminds me, Haruhi, would you mind assisting Kimiko with her wardrobe fitting for next theme's day?"

He nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

"So Haruhi," he turned towards me, "How did you get involved with Ouran's famous High School Host Club? You're new to the school so I don't see how you were able to get caught up in it so quickly."

Though it might be a valid thought, I could never do that to the Club. Honey, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi, and Mori have all been so nice to me. I wouldn't betray their trust like that. This group must mean so much to them.

Haruhi laughed, "Well it's kind of a long story, but I was basically unwillingly dragged into it and, well, truth is I kind of enjoy it now."

"Wow, seems like everything worked out for the best then. Hey, uh, Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you a little, feminine? And the fact that the guys sent you to help me get fitted for costumes is a bit fishy."

Haruhi wasn't the least bit offended. "Boy. Girl. I don't really think it matters. We're all people right? Gender shouldn't matter as long as you love yourself."

"Yeah I suppose so." I responded light-heartedly.

I couldn't help but wonder why they had sent _him_ though. If anyone was going to help me with outfits, wouldn't it be the twins, as they did before? Come to think of it, Haruhi _did_ do my hair earlier. A guy wouldn't know how to do a girl's hair. The Club is hiding something and I intend to find out what.

"Hey Haruhi, hold on a sec."

Before I could second guess myself, I put both of my hands on Haruhi's chest and squeezed. If my hunch was correct, there should be...boobs.

"YOU'RE A GIRL. I KNEW IT."

"Kimiko, you can't just go around grabbing me like that, senpai! And please don't tell anyone. I broke an extremely expensive vase this year and now I'm paying them back by working here."

_Wow, I can't believe that she's been able to keep this from the girls. They obviously aren't as bright as they appear to be._

"So, you're telling me that the rest of the Club knows about this, too?"

"Yes, and you're the only person that knows besides them."

With this information I could end the Host Club and have Mori-san all to myself.

"In that case," I put my hand on her shoulder, "Of course I'll keep your secret, Haruhi. Oh and by the way, you don't have to call me senpai. We are friends after all so Kimiko is just fine."

She grinned widely at me and I grabbed her hand to run off to the dressing room.

"You told her what?!"

"I didn't exactly tell her, senpai. She figured it out on her own."

"Honestly Tamaki, how long did you think that you could keep it a secret? Kimiko is a part of the club now so she deserves to know just as much as anyone here. She's also older and presumably smarter so I don't understand how you expected her not to see through your ruse eventually."

"Well I guess you are right Kyoya, I didn't think it all the way through." He looked at me and laughed. "Congratulations Kimiko. You are officially a member of the Ouran High School Host Club."

Tamaki hugged me, as did Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Honey. Kyoya formally bowed and kissed my hand, but I hugged him anyway. It seemed to take him by surprise because he elicited a brief gasp.

"No need to be so polite. Just because I'm a girl and a tad bit older it doesn't mean we can't still be good friends."

He nodded then promptly went back to scribbling notes on his clipboard, though he seemed slightly unsettled. I smiled at the sight.

After we all had parted ways for the day, I remembered that I had forgotten one of my textbooks in my locker. I grabbed the Physics book and stuffed it into my already full backpack. The weight of it was not as big of a deal as trying to keep everything inside. I

slammed the metal door shut and, much to my surprise, Mori-san was standing behind it.

"Do you have a car that takes you home?"

"No, I prefer to walk."

"Good. May I accompany you home?"

Muttering a tiny "yes" in agreement, he took my hand, along with my backpack, and began leading me outside.

We stayed silent for a while, mainly because I figured that since he offered to come with me, he would initiate conversation. However, the quietness did not bother me. There was something to him just holding my hand that made me relax. A few minutes more minutes passed until he finally asked me the question:

"What's your favorite color?"

Boring, but it was a start. "Red, what is yours?"

"I don't have one."

Great, the only way I'm going to find out anything about him is if I read his mind.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"The orchid." I thought it would be weird to ask him that question in return.

"Do you like the Host Club so far?"

"I love it. Everyone is so kind and accepting. It's nice to have friends for a change."

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

We arrived home and I rang the bell for my gate. "Miss Kimiko, welcome home." The security guard, Gatin, answered.

As the grand doors swung open, I proceeded to go inside, almost forgetting about Mori.

"Are your parents home, Kimiko?"

"No, they're away on business. Would you like to come inside?"

"Next time. I really should be getting back to Honey."

"Alright I guess, I'll see you tom-" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Kimiko."


	4. November 16th

Things continued this way for a few weeks. Mori would walk me home every afternoon when we had Club. We grew closer each day and it was wonderful to see Mori open up to me in a way that I assumed he only did with Honey. I savored the feeling, the bliss that came with having someone close to me. That feeling, however, did not last for long, for it was late that autumn, the Host Club began to fall apart.

November 19th

"Welcome, ladies! Today's theme is traditional Japan. We will be serving a variety of teas and desserts for your pleasure. My name is Kimiko and I will be your hostess and as always, enjoy your stay at the Ouran Highschool Host Club!"

It was the beginning of the perfect Friday evening. Tamaki was somehow able to convince the Garden Club to give us the keys to the greenhouse for sessions today. Okay, I might have done some persuasion as well, but rest assured that it was for the good of the bunch. Everything in the greenhouse was in full bloom since the room's temperature and conditions were all controlled electronically. Even the Sakura trees flushed a vibrant pink, their petals drifting in the air.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Startled, I realized that it was only Kyoya. He was looking up as if he was trying to inscribe the image into his mind.

"Quite. It's spectacular how they can keep the flowers in a perfect state year round."

"Oh yes, the Greenhouse is one of the school's pride and joy's." Kyoya meet my gaze. "I wanted to thank you personally for helping secure the venue. Your feminine qualities proved to be useful against the president."

"It was no problem really," I chuckled, "You guys can't have all the fun."

He laughed in return. "I suppose not."

I bowed my head slightly then parted from him in order to tend to customers. Kyoya was acting rather strangely. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was faking a polite personality. The real him was cold and selfish; he was most likely raised that way so I couldn't blame him. Don't get me wrong, I like Kyoya, I love every person in this club, but it always bothered me that I never knew _exactly _what he was thinking.

Everything after that seemed to fall into habitual routine. The usual waltz around the floor, from girl to girl, Host to Host, became a hazy blur of smiles, snickers, and grimaces. My kimono grazed my heels and the sleeves dangled over my wrist. My hair was wrapped up into a tight bun, my lips were plastered with red lipstick to match my attire. The brightness of the robe offset the color of my eyes spectacularly thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru. Actually, all of the boys looked spectacular. Each had their own signature color.

_Ugh, why does she have to be so cute?_

_I don't understand why she works here anyway. What's her name again? Kimiko?_

_Lucky for me, I know that my wonderful Tamaki would never fall for filth like that._

They whispered to each other, cruel things that they would never actually say to my face. It was pathetic how they wanted so desperately to be loved that they thought it could be bought.

"As long as they're happy, I suppose." I sighed.

"As long as who's happy?" Mori loomed over me.

Smiling at his presence, I replied, "The girls, they buy your affection thinking that it might someday become real. It seems shallow to me, but... it doesn't really matter what I think."

"Well, I think you're right, but it has its own rewards. The only reason I am part of the Club is to give them happiness for as long as I can. Even if they never find true love, at least they can remember the feeling they got when they came here."

"That's noble." I was so proud of Mori. His heart was so kind and loving, I could only hope that he would stay with me because honestly, he is all that I could ever ask for.

"Oh, and by the way," he tugged at my sleeve and led me behind a trunk of a towering Sakura tree, "You look adorable in your kimono, Kimiko."

He pulled me close then, kissing me, for real. It was the most surreal moment of my life, with the cherry blossom petal wafting in the air around us, as sappy as it may sound, I realized that I wanted him for the rest of my life.

"No, no you two."

Kyoya.

"Someone might see. It would be wise to get back to work."

Smirking, Mori grazed my nose with his thumb and whispered and then disappeared.

"Well, aren't you a killjoy."

"Sometimes I can't help myself," he grasped my wrist, "I get jealous."

My heart sped up and pounded so hard in my chest. His hand was tight enough to bruise.

"Kyoya, I don't know what you-"

He kissed me, hard. The emotions came all at once, panic, fear of what was to come next, guilt, lust, hatred, I didn't know which were correct and which weren't. As if it were instinct, I kissed back, which as I had hoped, was the last thing Kyoya had expected. I pushed him up against a wall of flower pots, causing them to tremble and Kyoya to lose his grip just enough for me to escape. I ran past Kyoya, Mori, the rest of the boys, the girls, and out of the door.


	5. November 16th (cont)

After that, everything became a blur. My vision was clouded by tears that flowed rapidly and steadily. It became a challenge to find locker 228 in the vast halls of Ouran High School. When I found it at last, parts of my kimono were soaked in salty moisture that also covered my lips and cheeks. My hands, trembling at the task, spun the combination. I stuffed all of its contents into my backpack, zipped it closed, and shut my locker. Just as I did, thundering footsteps rang down the hall.

"Kimiko! Kimiko, are you alright?"

It was Mori of course. I was not sure whether or not I wanted to see him at the moment.

"I'm fine. I was just going to go home. I am really tired, so I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked past him, trying to play off the whole ordeal with a strong poker face; he didn't buy it. He grabbed my shoulder, grasping it firmly, making me twitch.

"You can tell me anything, Kimiko. I want you to trust me. Tell me what's on your mind so I can help you."

"I'm so sorry," I hurried into his arms and hugged me tightly. It had suddenly occurred to me that Mori might be in love with me. "Kyoya, he kissed, right after you left. I did not know what to do so I kissed him back. That knocked him off balance and gave me the opportunity to leave. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what do."

I glanced up at his face. It was covered in a serious, sullen expression. He stepped back from me, breaking over embrace. The tears began surfacing again, making my cheeks rosy once again.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Takashi. I don't know what to do."

He stared at the ground with fierce concentration. His fists were clenched, but none of his fierceness seemed to be directed at me. For some reason I was angry. Angry at him for not being angry at me. I needed a reaction, something to justify or confirm what had happened.

"Say something," my voice came out as a raspy whisper, "Do something."

He continued to remain still.

"Takashi!" I yelled, droplets violently leaking down my face.

Mori slowly snapped out of his daze. He looked at me, studying my face, surveying my body up and down. His hand reached for mine, which was frantically trying to wipe awat the evidence of my sadness. He interlaced his fingers with mine and tilted my chin upward so that I was forced to stare directly into his eyes.

"Kimiko," he inhaled, shakily as if he were about to cry himself. "I love you. I know I don't always show it, but I do. I you will have me, I want to be yours. I you don't want me, then leave, I won't stop you. Do what you think is best for you, Kimiko."

After all of this, Mori blamed himself. Not me, not Kyoya, but himself for me possibly not loving him.

"Mori, I love you with all of my heart." I stood on the tips of my toes and my nose gently brushed against his. "And you know what? I can prove it."

At that, I moved my lips into Mori's. I smiled against him as he moved his hand from my face to my waist and guided it across to pull me in closer. We stayed like that for a long while until Mori suddenly jerked back.

"So the kiss with Kyoya-san, it meant nothing?"

"Of course it didn't! I love you, Mori. Only you."

He smiled and brought his face closer to mine.

"I believe you, but if Kyoya tries anything else, I want you to tell me, alright? I'll take care of you, I promise."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I _am_ your girlfriend after all."

Mori picked up my bag from the ground and draped it over his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

And he did, strangely enough, everything about us fell right back into place. Mori was happy, which he showed by laughing with me. His stoic facade had broken for the time being, something I had only seen glimpses of.


End file.
